So called belted absorbent garments comprise a front body panel adapted to be applied over the stomach of the wearer, a back body panel adapted to be applied over the back of the wearer and a crotch portion adapted to extend over the crotch of the wearer between the legs. The garment further comprises a pair of opposed laterally extending belt members usually attached to the back panel at the waist portion thereof. These belt portions are adapted to be wrapped around the waist of the wearer of the garment and fastened together by a first fastener, such as an adhesive tape or mechanical fasteners, for example a hook-and-loop fastener. The front panel is then passed between the legs of the wearer and fastened to the outside of the belt members by second fasteners provided at the waist portion of the front panel. The garment will then assume a pant-like shape. Alternatively the belt portions are arranged at the front panel and the second fasteners at the back panel. Since often the front and back panels are more or less identical as to shape and size the wearer or caretaker may apply the article after individual preference, so that the front panel may be used as back panel and vice versa.
The belt provides for improved possibilities to adjust the fit of the absorbent garment. It further simplifies the change of the garment especially when the wearer is standing up.
Examples of belted absorbent garments are found in for example EP-A-0 287 388, EP-A-0 409 307, EP-A-0 605 012 and FR-A-2 586 558.
It is also known to make part of the belt elastic in order to further improve comfort and fit. JP-B-3471999 discloses a belted diaper wherein the belt portions are attached to the lateral side edges of the back panel and have a stretchable part at the respective base end thereof, which allows the belt portions to be extended along their length direction. The back panel of the diaper is further provided with an elastic portion (waist elastics).
EP-A-1 110 529 discloses a belted diaper wherein the belt members are interconnected by a waist band which is attached by adhesive to the external side of the back panel of the diaper. One portion close to the distal end of the belt members may be elastic.